


No Pailing Allowed (Chat logs only)

by SilverWolf7



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cat Puns, Chatlogs, Crying, Cult of the Signless Sufferer, F/M, Fish Puns, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, M/M, Non-Consensual, Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Plans For The Future, Rape, Revenge, Roe, Trollian, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, against the 'law' of Alternia, is put in a situation where his sexual control is taken away from him.  Desperate to get back the one thing he has that was his to control because of his mutation, he plans either his death, or the fall of the Cult that did this to him in the first place.</p><p>*Updated!*  All chat logs added.  Will be leavign this teaser here as a by itself part of the story.  The entire story will come soon enough.  Just writing the end now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pailing Allowed (Chat logs only)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED!
> 
> By that, I mean it is a quite lengthy one-shot and this is but a small part of it. It is almost finished, and will likely have a sequel in which the revenge talked about in this one is actually put into action.
> 
> This is mainly just a test run for me to see if I can code all the colours in right. I will get to that first thing tomorrow morning, when I have the time (putting this up now so I don't forget...) The chatlog being put up involves all the trolls with the exception of Sollux who is otherwise busy (he gets the most speaking time though, along with Aradia in previous chats.) 
> 
> Basically, it is one of those reversal fics in which he does the opposite of his Ancestor. But that won't exactly happen until the sequel to this fic. And it is all completely made up on a huge misunderstanding. 
> 
> Please tell me if there is any interest in seeing all this fic. it should be up in its entirelty either sometime this month or next month.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: KK what are you doiing onliine at thii2 hour?  
CG: FREAKING THE FUCK OUT IS WHAT I’M DOING.  
CG: SOME JADEBLOODED ADULT BITCH STORMED INTO MY HIVE.  
CG: I’M LUCKY TO STILL BE ALIVE.  
TA: ehehehehe your joke2 are gettiing lamer and lamer.  
CG: ...  
CG: JOKES ON YOU, SOLLUX.  
CG: I’M NOT FOOLING AROUND.  
CG: AN ADULT JADEBLOOD GOT INTO MY HIVE.  
TA: oh 2hiit KK.  
TA: what the fuck diid you do?  
CG: I DID NOTHING, YOU BULGESUCKING LUNATIC!  
CG: SHE BARGED INTO MY HIVE LIKE SHE FUCKING LIVES HERE.  
CG: SHE  
CG: FUCK...  
CG: SHE DIDN’T TRY TO KILL ME.   
CG: I AM CONFUSED AND REALLY SHAKEN UP ABOUT IT AND I DON’T HAVE A MOIRAIL AND I COULD REALLY USE ONE RIGHT NOW AND I’M SORRY BUT YOU’RE THE ONLY PERSON ONLINE RIGHT NOW.  
TA: KK ii am not cheatiing on AA becau2e you havent fiilled your pale quadrant.  
CG: FUCK!  
CG: UGH, ARE YOU AT HER HIVE?  
TA: no but 2he ii2 at miine.  
TA: ii have a twiin recuperacoon 2he ii2 2leepiing iin the red 2iide.  
CG: THEN WAKE HER THE FUCK UP.  
CG: I NEED TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME, AND I CAN’T WITHOUT TALKING ABOUT IT FIRST.  
TA: youre really freakiing out about thii2.  
CG: NO, REALLY?!  
CG: I NEVER WOULD HAVE FUCKING GUESSED THAT SOLLUX!  
TA: ok iill wake her up.  
TA: be back 2oonii2h.

twinArmageddons [TA] invited apocalypseArisen [AA] to the chat

TA: the thiing2 ii do for you KK.  
AA: hell0 karkat  
AA: s0llux says y0u are freaking 0ut 0n him  
CG: GOD THIS IS SO HARD...  
CG: DID HE TELL YOU THAT MY HIVE WAS INVADED BY AN ADULT?  
AA: he left that part 0ut  
TA: yeah 2orry AA.  
CG: IS IT OKAY FOR ME TO TALK NOW?  
CG: WE CAN HAVE A NICE THREEWAY PALE SESSION AND YOU WON’T BE FUCKING CHEATING ON ANYONE.  
AA: i am 0kay with this  
AA: what happened karkat  
TA: eheheh kiinky.  
CG: OK. I’M FINE AND CAN TALK ABOUT THIS.  
CG: FUCK...  
CG: SHE BROKE INTO MY HIVE AND   
CG: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY SHE DID IT!  
TA: youre makiing no 2en2e.  
AA: y0u are g0ing t0 have t0 say what she did f0r us t0 understand  
CG: WELL I GUESS I MIGHT AS WELL START WITH THE BIG ADULT NEWS FIRST.  
CG: I AM PRODUCING GENETIC MATERIAL NOW.  
CG: YAY ME.  
CG: SHE STOLE IT  
CG: FROM ME  
CG: I MEAN LITERALLY FROM ME.  
CG: SHE SHOVED A ROD WITH A TUBE ATTACHED TO A MACHINE UP MY FUCKING NOOK AND STIMULATED ME TO ORGASM.  
CG: I THINK SHE MIGHT HAVE TORN SOMETHING.  
CG: IT REALLY HURTS GUYS  
CG: FUCK, I’M CRYING...  
CG: I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY ANYONE WOULD DO THIS!  
CG: I MEAN WHAT IF THE ROD WAS PRE USED  
CG: OH GOD, I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK.  
TA: ii have no iidea what two 2ay KK.  
TA: iis what happened two you even a thiing?  
AA: s0llux  
AA: n0t even karkat gets this w0rked up 0ver n0thing  
TA: ii diidnt mean iit that way.  
TA: ii mean ha2 iit happened two anyone el2e?  
AA: karkat i am g0ing t0 l00k this up f0r y0u  
AA: i will be back when i have m0re inf0rmati0n  
TA: KK?  
TA: KK wiill you fuckiing an2wer me.  
CG: UGH  
CG: SORRY.  
CG: I JUST VOMITED UP MY BILE SACK ALL OVER MY FLOOR.  
CG: OR SO IT FEELS.  
CG: BLEH  
CG: I NEED TO GET A DRINK.  
CG: BE RIGHT BACK 

CG: OK I’M BACK.  
CG: WATER RIGHT NOW IS MY BEST FRIEND.  
TA: gee thank2 KK.  
CG; I DON’T SEE YOU EASING MY CRAMPING ABDOMEN.  
AA: i w0uld h0pe n0t  
CG; ARADIA DID YOU FIND ANYTHING???  
AA: i actually did  
AA: there are s0me wild jadebl00ds that seem t0 believe that y0ung tr0lls 0n the cusp 0f puberty like 0urselves have nurturing c0mp0nents in their genetic material and will take it fr0m tr0lls f0und mainly t0 be s0litary  
AA: the r0d y0u menti0ned is the m0st 0ften used meth0d  
AA: there is als0 menti0n 0f a synthetic sheath used 0ver the bulge  
CG: OH, FUCK.  
CG: I WAS SO FOCUSED ON THE ROD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. SHE LEFT IT ON.  
CG: IT LITERALLY WON’T COME OFF GUYS.  
CG: SHE RUINED ME  
CG: FUCK!  
CG: EVERYTIME I STOP CRYING, SOMETHING JUST SETS ME RIGHT OFF AGAIN.  
CG: I AM SUCH A FUCKING MESS RIGHT NOW.  
AA: i sh0uld warn y0u that she will c0me again  
AA: these r0gues generally tend t0 farm their victims  
AA: they mark their victims 0ff as unable t0 sufficiently breed with 0thers and take the material themselves  
AA: g00d news is it saves y0u fr0m the dr0nes  
AA: bad news is y0u will be lucky t0 fill y0ur quadrants  
AA: their main excuse is disease 0r mutilati0n  
AA: disease will have y0u culled bef0re dr0ne seas0n but mutilati0n w0nt  
AA: that way y0ur genetic material can still be used  
CG: OH FUCK  
CG: WHICH ONE AM I?!   
CG: FUCK!  
CG: OH GOD I’M HAVING A HEART ATTACK  
CG: I CAN’T BREATHE  
CG: I’M DYING  
CG: OH GOD...  
TA: holy fuck.  
TA: ii have no iidea what two 2ay about thii2.  
TA: thii2 ii2 fucked up on 2o many level2.  
AA: karkat y0u are n0t dying  
AA: if y0u were s0llux w0uld be hearing y0ur v0ice right n0w and he is n0t  
AA: y0u are having a panic attack  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!  
AA: it is a sense 0f unc0ntr0llable panic  
AA: feeling like y0u are dying is n0rmal during 0ne as is feeling y0u are having a heart attack and n0t being able t0 breathe pr0perly  
CG: I’M NOT DYING?  
AA: n0  
CG: SHIT  
CG: FUCK OK  
TA: driink 2ome of the water iit miight help.  
TA: ii 2uffer from anxiiety 2ometiime2 after my maniic pha2e2 before goiing 2traiight to depre22iion.  
AA: yes he d0es  
CG: OK  
CG: THANKS GUYS  
CG: I THINK I CAN CALM DOWN NOW  
CG: I HOPE.  
CG: MY BLOOD PUSHER IS NO LONGER TRYING TO BEAT ITS WAY OUT OF MY CHEST AT LEAST.  
CG: I CAN’T STOP SHAKING...  
AA: i have f0und a site f0r victims 0f this type 0f thing if y0u are interested in speaking t0 0thers wh0 are experiencing the same thing  
CG: ...  
CG: I THINK I’D PREFER NOT TO HAVE ALL OF ALTERNIA KNOWING.  
CG: IF I NEED IT OR ANYTHING I KNOW IT’S THERE THOUGH, SO THANKS.  
TA: thii2 really 2uck2 KK.  
TA: you want u2 two come over?  
AA: i am 0kay with that idea if y0u want us t0 karkat  
CG: I THINK I JUST WANT TO TRY AND RELAX RIGHT NOW AND I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN IF SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THE HIVE WITH ME.  
CG: THIS REALLY FREAKED ME OUT OKAY?  
CG: I FEEL SO FUCKING DIRTY AND USED AND VIOLATED.  
TA: KK you iidiiot you were ju2t unfaiirly raped by a p2ycho biitch.  
TA: of cour2e you feel viiolated.  
TA: ii 2ure a2 fuck would!  
AA: yes s0llux is right  
AA: rape is the w0rd t0 be using  
CG: ARE YOU SURE?  
CG: I MEAN SHE DIDN’T USE HER BULGE OR NOOK OR ANYTHING.  
CG: I MEAN, SHE DID GET ALL TOUCHY WITH MY BULGE   
CG: I THINK I AM IN SHOCK OR SOMETHING GUYS, I CAN’T CONCENTRATE AND I’M SHAKING AND WHAT IF SHE COMES BACK NOW?  
CG: FUUUUCK I AM NEVER SLEEPING AGAIN AFTER THIS.  
AA: yes we are sure  
AA: karkat i think we sh0uld c0me 0ver  
TA: yeah you dont 2ound two good.  
AA: it w0uld be best y0u weren’t al0ne right n0w  
TA: we can come iin through your wiindow 2o not two u2e your door liike the biitch mu2t have done.  
TA: we can make a niice piile out of your 2hiitty moviie2 and keep you warm and 2afe between u2.  
CG: YOU’RE NOT GOING TO ALLOW ME TO BE ALONE AND A SHITTY MESS ARE YOU?  
TA: fuck that 2hiit KK.  
TA: iit2 ju2t for one lou2y day.  
AA: if y0u d0 n0t wish us t0 stay when we get there we will leave y0u t0 y0urself  
AA: but y0u sh0uld at least give us a chance t0 help  
CG: GUYS, IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DAY!  
TA: well 2tay undercover of a blanket.  
TA: ii know where your hiive ii2 and can get there alriight ii thiink.  
CG: FINE. THAT’S...THAT’S FINE.  
CG: I PROBABLY WOULD FEEL SAFER WITH SOMEONE I KNOW HERE WITH ME.  
CG: NO ONE AROUND THESE PARTS CAN FLY SO THE WINDOW IS ALL YOURS.  
CG: I’LL GO OPEN IT NOW. I JUST...I DON’T THINK I CAN EVEN GO NEAR THE FRONT DOOR RIGHT NOW.  
AA: thank y0u karkat  
AA: s0llux has g0ne t0 get a blanket f0r 0ur j0urney t0 y0ur hive  
AA: i d0nt kn0w where y0u live s0 i will just be f0ll0wing al0ng  
AA: 0h hes getting s0me snacks t00  
CG: WELL MAY AS WELL MAKE THIS A FUCKING SLEEPOVER.  
CG: I’VE NEVER HAD ANYONE STAY OVER  
CG: I’M GOING TO GO TELL MY LUSUS TWO OF MY FRIENDS WILL BE OVER TO KEEP ME COMPANY AFTER THE PISS POOR JOB HE DID OF KEEPING ME SAFE FROM THE PSYCHO BITCH.  
CG: IT MIGHT BE NICE, I DON’T KNOW...  
AA: it can be nice  
AA: i spend quite a bit 0f time at s0lluxs hive and have slept at tavr0ss hive and terezis tree bef0re  
AA: with friends y0u can trust it is nice   
AA: and s0llux is y0ur best friend 0u0  
AA: w0w that l00ks silly  
CG: HEH  
CG: IT DOES A BIT YEAH.  
CG: THANKS FOR TRYING TO CHEER ME UP ANYWAY.  
AA: im n0t trying t0 cheer y0u up  
AA: i am just stating facts  
AA: y0u have secluded y0urself fr0m us  
AA: we d0nt understand why th0ugh  
CG: I FIND IT HARD TO TRUST PEOPLE OK?  
CG: I HAVE MY REASONS AND I AM NOT GOING INTO THEM HERE.  
CG: THIS REALLY DID NOT HELP THAT MUCH  
CG; I DON’T THINK I WILL EVER BE ABLE TO GO NEAR AN ADULT AGAIN...  
CG: HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO SURVIVE PAST CONSCRIPTION?  
AA: theres n0 need t0 think 0f that just yet  
AA: we still have sweeps bef0re we are even 0ld en0ugh f0r that  
TA: ok ii have 2nack2 and a blanket.  
TA: well be leaviing now.  
AA: be there s00n karkat  
TA: 2ee ya 2oon KK.  
CG: OK.  
CG: I’LL GO WARN MY LUSUS AND OPEN THE WINDOW.  
CG: SEE YOU GUYS SOON.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gatheringGenetics [GG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GG: Hello-> Karkat.  
CG: OH GOD, NOT YOU.  
CG: PLEASE DON’T  
CG: I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!  
GG: Yo->u wo->uldn’t understand the impo->rtance o->f it. We made the cho->ice to-> make it seem like I was a ro->gue blo->o->ded jade in case yo->u saw anyo->ne.  
CG: YOU’RE NOT?! FUCK! NOW I REALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND!  
CG: WHY THEN? WHY! YOU FUCKING DID SOMETHING TO MY LUSUS, BROKE INTO MY HIVE AND  
CG: I CAN’T EVEN TYPE THE FUCKING *WORD* OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME.  
CG: SO GRATS, IF YOU WANTED ME BROKEN, YOU SUCCEEDED.  
GG: That was no->t o->ur intentio->n, no->  
GG: I tried to-> explain this mo->rning, but yo->u were quite frightened by what happened.  
CG: THEN WHY?  
CG: TELL ME AGAIN NOW!  
GG: Yo->u are very impo->rtant to-> the histo->ry o->f Alternia and its future is yo->ur destiny.   
GG: This device made by the ro->gue jadeblo->o->ds gave us a way to-> pro->tect yo->u fro->m further harm fro->m anyo->ne who-> fo->und o->ut the secret o->f yo->ur blo->o->d co->lo->ur.  
GG: Have yo->u ever even heard o->r been to->ld o->f yo->ur ancesto->r?  
CG: WHAT?   
CG: NO!  
GG: What he did in the past spawned an entire religio->n, o->ne that is hidden fro->m sight fro->m all but tho->se who-> fo->llo->w.  
GG: I tho->ught yo->u wo->uld have kno->wn this when I sho->wed my pendant to-> yo->u yesterday.  
GG: I wo->ndered why yo->u wo->uld still fight me.  
GG: It did no->t o->ccur to-> any o->f us that yo->u wo->uld believe me to-> do-> this with malicio->us intent, o->r tho->ught me a ro->gue jade.  
GG: Yo->ur lusus did, after all, call me here.  
CG: HE DID THAT WITHOUT BEING CONTROLLED?  
CG: I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING CONTROLLING HIM!  
CG: GREAT, NOW MY OWN FUCKING LUSUS HAS TURNED ON ME.  
CG: BRILLIANT. NOW I’M NEVER GOING TO FEEL SAFE EVER AGAIN.  
CG: THIS IS WHAT YOUR SO CALLED HELPING ME AND MY STUPID NON EXISTENT DESTINY HAS DONE.  
CG: FUCKED ME OVER SO MUCH I CAN’T EVEN TRUST MY OWN LUSUS TO PROTECT ME.  
CG: AS IF I WASN’T ALREADY PARANOID ENOUGH.  
CG: THANKS FOR THAT. I REALLY FUCKING APPRECIATE YOUR HELP IN THAT MATTER.  
CG: NOW I HAVE NO ONE I CAN REALLY TRUST.  
CG: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FACT YOU JUST FUCKED UP MY LIFE COMPLETELY.  
GG: ...  
GG: Yo->u do-> no->t believe me, do-> yo->u?  
CG: NO I DON’T.  
CG: AND EVEN IF YOU DID KNOW THE COLOUR OF MY BLOOD BEFORE GETTING HERE THEN WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT MY GENETIC MATERIAL FOR?  
CG: YOU’D BE JUST AS CULLED AS I WOULD BE IF IT GOES ANYWHERE NEAR A MOTHER GRUBS SLURRY.  
GG: Yo->u were suppo->sed to-> kno->w.  
GG: Yo->u were meant to-> be aware o->f what we were to-> do->.  
GG: In two-> ho->urs, after I have a talk with so->meo->ne o->f mo->re impo->rtance than myself, I will start the machine.   
GG: I am so->rry. This was the o->nly way to-> sto->p yo->u mating and no->t sho->w yo->ur genetic material.  
CG: YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD MATE?!  
CG: YOU KNOW MY FREAKISH BLOOD COLOUR AND YOU BELIEVE I WOULD JUST GO OUT AND MATE?  
CG: ARE YOU FUCKING ***NUTS***???  
CG: I WAS NOT PLANNING ON EVER MATING WITH ANYONE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I MAY WANT TO.  
CG: MY HORMONES ARE CURRENTLY WORKING THEIR WAY THROUGH MY SYSTEM TO THE POINT WHERE HALF THE TIME ALL I CAN THINK OF IS FUCKING THE BRAINS OUT OF MY FLUSH CRUSH, BUT NOPE, I WOULD NEVER EVER IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS GIVE IN TO THAT URGE.  
CG: WHY IS THAT?  
CG: IT IS BECAUSE AMAZINGLY ENOUGH, EVEN THOUGH MY LIFE IS ONE OF FORCED SOLITUDE AND LIES EVERYONE IS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE TRUTH TO, I DON’T WANT TO DIE.  
CG: BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE THE ALTERNATIVE.  
CG: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK YOU HAD TO DO THIS BECAUSE YOU THINK I’D JUST GO OUT AND START MATING WITH EVERYONE.  
CG: I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW.  
CG: PLATONICALLY.  
CG: I HATE YOU SO MUCH I WANT YOU DEAD.   
CG: THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN IT.  
CG: I WILL RIP MY FUCKING BULGE OFF IF YOU SET THAT THING ON. I WILL LITERALLY MUTILATE MYSELF SO BADLY I WILL DIE OF BLOOD LOSS IN THE PROCESS TO STOP IT.  
CG: SO THE CHOICE IS YOURS.  
CG: DON’T DO IT AND TAKE THIS FUCKING THING OFF, OR I WILL KILL MYSELF.  
CG: BECAUSE AFTER ALL THAT BULLSHIT I JUST SPOUTED ABOUT WANTING TO LIVE, I WANT TO DO IT ON MY TERMS AND YOU FUCKERS JUST TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING IN MY LOUSY LIFE I HAD ANY CHANCE OF CONTROLLING.  
CG: SOMEONE ELSE CONTROLLING MY SEXUAL BEHAVIOUR IS SO FUCKED UP I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LIVE LIKE THAT.  
CG: YOU HAVE 2 HOURS TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND ON WHETHER YOU WANT ME, SOMEONE YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT TO LIVE PRETTY BAD FOR SOME FUCKED UP REASON, DEAD OR ALIVE.  
CG: THE CHOICE IS COMPLETELY YOURS. LOOK, AREN’T I NICE? I’M GIVING YOU, MY FUCKING *ASSAILANT* CONTROL OVER ME.   
CG: DON’T YOU SICK FUCKS GET OFF ON THAT KIND OF THING?  
GG: We canno->t allo->w yo->u to-> die.  
CG: WELL THEN, YOU’VE ONLY GOT ONE CHOICE. DON’T FUCKING START IT. I WILL RIP IT OUT AND I WILL KILL WHOEVER YOU SEND DOWN HERE TO PUT IT BACK IN.   
CG: DON’T THINK I WON’T.  
CG: I HAVE PRACTICED WITH MY SICKLE MOST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF FUCKERS LIKE YOU.  
CG: WHEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TO EVEN HIDE SO MUCH AS A TINY SCRATCH, YOU LEARN PRETTY DAMN FAST WHAT TO DO, NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU MAY LOOK WHILE DOING SO.  
CG: I WILL KILL ALL THE FUCKERS YOU SEND TO ME AND THEN I WILL SLIT MY THROAT FROM ONE SIDE OF IT TO THE OTHER, AND BLEED TO DEATH.   
CG: THEN NO ONE WILL EVER HAVE TO WONDER AGAIN.  
CG: MY DIRTY DARK SECRET WILL BE VISIBLE TO ALL WHO BRAVE MY LUSUS.   
CG: I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE I LEAVE A RATHER DETAILED NOTE ABOUT YOU FUCKERS TOO BEFOREHAND. I HAVE, WHAT AN HOUR AND A HALF, A LITTLE OVER THAT NOW TO WRITE IT IN WHILE YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND.  
GG: That wo->uld no->t be wise.  
GG: There are mo->re o->f us than yo->u think.  
CG: WELL THEN, YOU BETTER HAVE PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE MIND POWER TO CONTROL OTHERS READY AT HAND, BECAUSE I WILL FIGHT UNTIL I AM DEAD LADY.  
CG: AND THAT IS THE ONLY WAY THIS IS GOING TO END IF YOU PUT THAT MACHINE ON.  
CG: TWO OF MY FRIENDS HAVE ALREADY BEEN ALERTED ABOUT YOU GUYS. IF I GO SILENT, THEY WILL KNOW IT WAS YOU.  
CG: SO TYING ME UP AND DRAGGING ME OFF AS YOUR OFFICIAL STOCK BEAST ISN’T AN OPTION, BECAUSE ONE OF THOSE FRIENDS CAN TRACK YOU DOWN IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES. HE’S THAT GOOD.  
CG: HE IS ALSO A VERY POWERFUL PSIONIC. MY OTHER FRIEND WHO KNOWS HAS A VERY POWERFUL TELEKINETIC GIFT.  
CG: I ALSO HAVE A FRIEND WHO CAN CONTROL THE MINDS OF ANYONE SHE CHOOSES. I COULD SEND HER YOUR WAY QUITE EASILY.  
CG: YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG TROLL, LADY. AND I WILL DAMN WELL PROVE IT.  
GG: I have no-> do->ubt o->ne o->f yo->ur friends is a po->werful psio->nic.  
GG: Yo->ur ancesto->r had a best friend who-> was that same thing.  
GG: Histo->ry repeats so->metimes.  
CG: MY MOIRAIL IS PURPLE BLOODED. BE WARNED ABOUT THAT.   
CG: HE’S NOT ALL THAT CRAZY MOST OF THE TIME, BUT HE IS PROTECTIVE.  
CG: HELL, ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS THE FUCKING *HEIRESS*.  
CG: YOU ARE SO FUCKED YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IT YET.  
CG: I WILL BRING YOU ALL DOWN.  
CG: I CAN DO THAT EVEN BY BEING DEAD WITH JUST A BIT OF PLANNING.  
CG: HAVE FUN HIDING FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.  
CG: NOW IF YOU’LL GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I HAVE PLANS TO PUT IN ORDER AND A LETTER TO WRITE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gatheringGenetics [GG]

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: THAT FUCKING BITCH HAS BEEN STALKING ME WITH A BUNCH OF HER FRIENDS BY THE SOUNDS OF IT.  
CG: APPARENTLY THEY’RE SOME KIND OF CULT WITH A FETISH FOR YOUNG TROLL GENTETIC MATERIAL THOUGH SHE SWEARS THEY’RE NOT.  
CG: LIKE I FUCKING BELIEVE THAT.  
CG: SHE HAD MY HANDLE.  
CG: AND NOW I HAVE HERS.  
CG: GATHERINGGENETICS. NO WAIT, FUCK... gatheringGenetics.  
CG: THERE, MUCH BETTER.  
CG: HAVE FUN TRACKING THE BITCH DOWN.  
CG: I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE AND HER LITTLE FRIENDS ARE HIDING.  
TA: hello two you two KK.  
CG: YEAH HI. GLAD TO SEE YOU GOT HOME IN TIME FOR THIS.  
CG: CAN YOU TRACK HER WITH JUST THAT?  
TA: ii can 2ure a2 fuck try.  
TA: huh weiird.  
TA: apparently 2he and her buddiie2 are underground.  
TA: wow they really are a cult who liike two fuck around wiith young troll2.  
CG: HOW LONG WOULD IT TAKE THEM TO GET TO MY HIVE?  
TA: yeah that2 the weiird thiing KK.   
TA: theyre riight under your hiive.  
TA: thii2 ii2 gettiing creepy a2 fuck.  
TA: they mu2t know everythiing about you.  
CG: NOPE, THEY DON’T.  
CG: THEY KNOW MY HANDLE, BUT NOT MY FRIENDS OR WHAT I LIKE DOING OR THAT I PRACTICE REGULARLY WITH SICKLES.  
CG: THEY KNOW NOTHING OF ME BUT WHAT THEY THINK THEY KNOW.  
CG: APPARENTLY THEIR CULT WORSHIPPED MY ANCESTOR OR SOMETHING?  
CG: THEY THINK THEY KNOW ME THROUGH HIM.  
CG: WELL, FUCK THAT.  
CG: I DON’T BELIEVE IN THAT BULLSHIT.  
CG: I WANT THEM GONE SOLLUX, AND YOU’RE GOING TO HELP ME GET THEM GONE.  
CG: YOU ARE GOING TO HELP, RIGHT?  
CG: THEY’RE UNDER MY FUCKING HIVE, SOLLUX. I WON’T BE ABLE TO SLEEP AT ALL KNOWING THEY’RE RIGHT THERE AND CAN COME FOR ME QUITE EASILY AT ANY TIME.  
TA: 2ure ii wiill help.  
TA: want me two iinviite AA iin on thii2?  
CG: HELL YES. I AM LEAVING A NOTE TO EVERYONE ON THIS.  
CG: I TOLD HER ABOUT SOME OF YOU AND SHE BELIEVED ME WITH YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR PSIONICS AND SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY ANCESTOR HAVING ONE AS A BEST FRIEND TOO.  
CG: I DOUBT SHE BELIEVED ME WITH THE REST THOUGH.  
CG: I WANT TO STEAMROLL THEM.  
CG: I WANT THEM TO WISH THEY HAD NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF KNOWING MY ANCESTOR, LET ALONE ME.  
CG: I WANT TO MAKE THEM PAY.  
CG: AND SO I NEED VRISKA ON BOARD AND ARADIA IS THE ONE WHO KNOWS HER WELL ENOUGH TO GET HER TO AGREE.

twinArmageddons [TA] invited apocalypseArisen [AA] to the chat

AA: hell0 karkat  
AA: i believe y0u will find Vriska enj0ys making pe0ple pay  
AA: usually with things that were d0ne t0 her but if y0u play the right angle she will d0 it for y0u t00  
CG: HAH, GOOD. I LIKE TO HEAR THAT, BECAUSE I HAVE A 2 HOUR DEADLINE HERE.  
CG: THEY HAVE ME HOTWIRED TO A MACHINE THAT WILL MILK ME OF MY FUCKING GENETIC MATERIAL.  
CG: I REFUSE TO LIVE LIKE THIS.  
CG: I GAVE THEM AN ULTIMATUM. NOT TO TURN ON THE MACHINE, COME TO ME AND TAKE IT OFF  
CG: OR I WILL DIE RIPPING IT OFF MYSELF.  
CG: JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I DON’T WANT TO DIE, BUT I DAMN WELL WILL IF THEY DECIDE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS.  
CG: THEY’VE TAKEN MY SEXUAL CONTROL.  
CG: I REFUSE TO LIVE LIKE THIS, GUYS.  
TA: ii wouldnt eiither KK.  
AA: i am sure we all understand y0ur decisi0n karkat  
AA: n0ne 0f us w0uld like t0 have that taken away  
AA: it is t00 imp0rtant a part 0f a tr0ll t0 be given up bey0nd 0ur c0ntr0l  
CG: SO YOU GUYS AGREE WITH MY DECISION THEN?  
CG: GOOD THIS MAKES THINGS EASIER FOR ME.  
CG: IF I DO DIE FROM THIS, CAN YOU GUYS MAKE SURE YOU BURY ME INSTEAD OF LEAVING MY BODY FOR THEM TO GET? I DON’T WANT THEM TO LAY A HAND ON ME AGAIN IF I CAN HELP IT.  
CG: THE THOUGHT OF THEM MANHANDLING MY DEAD SELF IS...  
CG: FUCK  
CG: KIND OF FREAKING ME OUT IS UNDER EXAGERRATING HOW IT MAKES ME FEEL.  
CG: SO I NEED A DEATH NOTE SAYING WHERE THEY ARE, WHY THEY ARE THERE. MY ANCESTOR, DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING OF HIM?   
CG: BECAUSE THEY SEEMED TO THINK I WOULD KNOW AND I HAVE NO IDEA.  
TA: no clue on that one 2orry.  
AA: vriska may kn0w and s0 may eridan  
AA: the b0th 0f them have their ancest0rs written lives and weap0ns t0 use  
AA: it may d0 t0 ask them ab0ut it since y0u are getting all 0f us in 0n this  
CG: SWEET.  
CG: TRY AND GET EVERYONE ONLINE.  
CG: I AM GOING TO WRITE A LETTER AND COME BACK ON SHORTLY.  
CG: WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME.  
CG: THINK IT POSSIBLE TO GET GAMZEE TO MY HIVE IN TWO HOURS?  
CG: I KIND OF SAID THAT HE WAS MY MOIRAIL AND PROTECTIVE AS SHIT OVER ME.  
CG: HE BETTER FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THAT AND GET HIS SOPORED ASS OVER HERE.  
TA: eheheh you have iit bad for the clown.  
TA: plea2e 2ay you havent 2tarted beliieviing iin miiracle2.  
CG: THERE’S ONLY ONE MIRACLE I WANT TO COME TRUE AND THAT IS TO STILL BE ALIVE IN TWO HOURS TIME.  
CG: CAN YOU GET HIM HERE?  
TA: iif ii leave now and let AA do the roundiing up yeah ii can do iit.  
CG: IT’S A PLAN.  
CG: GO.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AA: i will begin getting every0ne i can 0nline while y0u are away  
AA: g0 write y0ur letter 0f imp0rtance  
AA: we will make sure every0ne kn0ws the situati0n if y0u die  
AA: we will make them pay karkat  
AA: believe that  
CG: I DO.  
CG: I MAY NOT BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS TO HAVE HAD  
CG: AND I KNOW THAT MY PERSONALITY REALLY ANNOYS A LOT OF YOU  
CG: BUT THERE’S A LOT I AM INCAPABLE OF DOING ON MY OWN AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM.  
CG: I JUST WANT THEM BASTARDS TO REMEMBER WHO I AM IF THEY DECIDE TO GO THROUGH WITH SWITCHING THIS THING ON.  
CG: BECAUSE LIKE HELL WILL I TAKE THE COWARDS ROUTE AND FAIL TO GO THROUGH WITH THE PLAN I SET AND TOLD THEM ABOUT.  
CG: I WILL GO NOW.  
CG: GOOD LUCK.  
AA: y0u t00 karkat  
AA: and just s0 y0u kn0w  
AA: i like y0u as a friend  
AA: y0u keep things interesting and y0u are always there t0 talk r0mance with  
AA: y0u helped me and s0llux get t0gether  
AA: i 0we y0u at least this much t0 help y0u t0 live  
AA: and if y0u d0 die c0me speak t0 me and i can still c0ntinue helping  
CG: YEAH I NEVER MENTIONED THAT GIFT OF YOURS TO THEM, HEH.  
CG: BOY WILL THEY BE SURPRISED.  
AA: haha nice  
AA: g00dbye karkat  
AA: and g00d luck

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

carcinoGeneticist [CG] entered memo DIA8OLICAL PLANNING

CG: HAH NICE TITLE TO THE CHAT.  
AG: :::;D  
AG: Nice to know soooooooomeone appreciates my efforts.  
CG: IT’S ALSO SURPRISINGLY ACCURATE.  
CG: YOU ALL BEEN BRIEFED ON THE SITUATION?  
CG: BECAUSE I JUST WROTE A NICE LETTER EXPLAINING WHAT I EXPECT YOU ALL TO DO IF I DIE... AND MAYBE DO IF I LIVE TOO IF YOU’RE ALL UP FOR IT.  
CG: REALLY I JUST WANT THIS BITCH AND ALL HER LITTLE FRIENDS TO PAY SO BADLY I AM BURNING WITH THE NEED FOR REVENGE HERE.  
CG: SOLLUX AND GAMZEE HAVEN’T ARRIVED YET. I’D LIKE HIM TO ALSO GO AND PICK UP TAVROS IF HE HAS TIME.  
CG: YOU UP FOR THAT NITRAM?  
AT: sURE, uH, wHY DO YOU NEED ME THERE?  
CG: THE BASTARDS GOT CONTROL OF MY LUSUS, BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD ALLOW ANYONE TO DO THAT TO ME ON PURPOSE LIKE THAT PSYCHO BITCH WAS TRYING TO SAY HE DID.  
CG: MY LUSUS IS CRAZY PROTECTIVE OF ME.  
CG: THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY HE WOULD SIT BY AND ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN, LET ALONE HOLD ME AS IT WAS DONE.  
GC: >:[  
GC: TH1S R34LLY H4S YOU FR34K3D OUT  
CG: YES IT REALLY HAS.  
CG: I AM REALLY NOT GOING TO LIE ABOUT THAT.  
CG: I AM NOTHING BUT A BALL OF STRESS AND ANGER RIGHT NOW AND I PLAN ON PUTTING THAT TO GOOD USE SO I CAN SLEEP AGAIN.  
CG: I AM POSTING THE LETTER I WROTE. READ IT AND WE CAN DISCUSS ROLES LATER. RIGHT NOW VRISKA IT IS YOU I WANT TO COOPERATE WITH THE MOST. YOU HAVE KNOLWEDGE OF ANCESTORS. KNOW ANYTHING OF MINE?  
carcinoGeneticist sent file importantletter.doc  
GA: Karkat I Am Unsure Of My Role In This Plan  
CG: FUCK I MEANT TO SEND YOU IN BEFORE NEPETA AND EQUIUS DAMN IT. IF YOU FIND ANY PROBLEMS JUST TELL ME.  
CG: I’M NOT EXACTLY THINKING TOO CLEARLY RIGHT NOW.  
GA: So I Would Be There As A Spy  
GA: I Am Oddly Fine With This Plan  
GA: Should I Leave Now  
GA: I Do Live A Long Way From All Of You Given I Am In The Middle Of The Desert  
AC: :33 *AC reads the letter furryous at what has happened to her good furiend CG and decides to go along with the plan*  
AC: ;33 I am in on this plan too Karcat!  
CT: D-> I too shall join in  
CT: D-> My STRENGTH is bound to be of some help to Nepeta while she infiltrates the caverns  
CT: D-> especially with Kanaya in there as spy.  
CT: D-> what these trolls have done is a disgrace to our race and I refuse to allow them to get away with it.  
CG: GOOD, WE’LL PROBABLY NEED YOUR STRENGTH IN THERE. GLAD YOU SEE THAT.  
CG: AND YES. I WON’T ALLOW THESE BASTARDS TO DO THIS TO ANYONE ELSE.  
CG: IF THEY TARGETED ME BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID CULT REASONS AND ONLY ME, WELL IT WILL BE GOOD TO KNOW AT LEAST NO ONE ELSE HAS TO SUFFER.  
GC: 1 4M 1N TOO  
GC: 1LL G3T ST4RT3D NOW  
GC: H4V3 FUN W1TH YOUR D14BOL1C4L PL4NS GUYS >:]  
CG: BYE TEREZI AND THANKS  
AT: bYE,  
CT: D-> goodbye  
AC: :33 *AC waves goodbye to her dragon furiend*  
AG: 8yyyyyyyye  
GA: Goodbye  
CC: BY----E!!!  
CA: see ya ter  
AA: g00d bye and g00d luck

gallowsCalibrator [GC] left the memo DIA8OLICAL PLANNING

CG: GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL ARE HERE.  
CG: FEFERI, ERIDAN, VRISKA YOU THREE ARE BEING VERY QUIET OVER THERE...  
CG: SHOULD I BE WORRIED?  
CC: No, s)(elly. I was busy trying to find somefin.  
CC: I couldn’t find it 38(  
CA: yeah kar  
CA: i wwas lookin in some of my history books  
CA: i couldn’t see anythin to do wwith anyone wwho could be your ancestor though  
CA: if this is goin to take a wwhile i can do a proper search through my collection  
CG: THAT’D BE GREAT ERIDAN.  
CG: THERE REALLY ISN’T A RUSH IN THIS PLAN FOR ANYONE BUT ME.  
CG: EVERYONE ELSE CAN TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS NEEDED.  
AG: I just went and got my ancestor’s journal.  
AG: It was downstairs in my treasure pile where I usually keep it.  
AG: I’m preeeeeeeetty sure there is mention of some kind of cult in here somewhere.  
AG: So, I’m reading ::::)  
CG: RIGHT, SO EVERYONE IS IN THEN? GREAT. THANKS GUYS.  
CG: THIS IS MAKING ME FEEL BETTER.  
CC: I will message the guppy in 15 minutes karcrab.  
CC: w)(at kind of fins s)(ould i karp at )(er?  
CG: THAT GODDAMN FISH PUN QUIRK OF YOURS UGH.  
CG: AS TO WHAT YOU SHOULD SAY TO HER, JUST LET HER KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME FIGHT HER.  
CG: YOUR PART IN THIS IS SHORT AND SWEET.  
CG: YOU CAN JOIN IN THE FIGHTING LATER IF YOU REALLY WANT, BUT RIGHT NOW ALL I NEED IS YOUR STANCE AS OUR HEIRESS.  
CG: THAT WILL CARRY SOME WEIGHT WITH THEM, SINCE THEY ARE SO DEAD SET ON KEEPING THEMSELVES SECRET.  
CG: I JUST CHECKED, THE BITCH IS ONLINE.  
CC: GLUB!! SOUNDS ------EXCITING!!!  
CC: You can count on me to roug)( up )(er oceans a bit 38)  
CG: GREAT! THANKS.  
CG: OK I AM GOING TO DISAPPEAR FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES, SOLLUX AND GAMZEE JUST ARRIVED.  
CG: BE RIGHT BACK GUYS.  
AG: Soooooooo how did this fuck up of a situation happen in the first place?  
AG: How 8adly did Karkat lose at a fight to get landed with this to deal with?  
AA: there was n0 fight  
AA: he was dragged 0ut 0f his recuperac00n in the middle 0f the day by his lusus and taken t0 the jade bl00d waiting f0r him  
AA: she must have a key t0 his hive 0r his lusus let her in  
AA: karkat was t00 dr0wsy t0 have been much g00d in a fight t0 begin with  
AA: he is a heavy sleeper  
AG: So he didn’t even get a chance to fight?  
AG: Oh my fucking god.  
AG: Hell n8.  
AG: If he lost a fight, well that would 8e his pro8lem and I wouldn’t 8e 8othered helping him 8ut this is just plain stupid!  
AT: lOSING A FIGHT WOULD BE NORMAL IN THESE, uH,,, sITUATIONS,  
AG: And you would know all a8out losing wouldn’t you, toreadum8ass :::;)  
AT: yEAH,,,  
AG: So shy, hahahahahahahaha! <3  
AC: :33 *AC meows with delight at the thought of that ship sailing*  
AG: Aww!!!!!!!! The cat girl ships us red Tavros.  
AG: Let’s make her shippy dreams come true.  
AT: i THINK WE HAVE, mORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO RIGHT NOW,  
AG: Yeah, true.  
CG: FUCK, OKAY I’M BACK. GAMZEE IS BOOTING UP HIS HUSKTOP AND WILL BE JOINING US SHORTLY.  
CG: TAVROS, SOLLUX IS EN ROUTE TO YOUR HIVE TO PICK YOU UP TO BRING HERE.  
CG: HE SAYS HE CAN’T TAKE YOUR FOUR WHEELED DEVICE THOUGH, SO YOU ARE GOING TO SIT NICELY ON THE PILE WITH GAMZEE.  
CG: I THINK I WILL FEEL SAFER KNOWING THAT NO ONE WILL BE GETTING HOLD OF MY LUSUS AGAIN IF YOU ARE KEEPING HIM QUIET AND CALM UNTIL TIME IS UP.  
AT: sURE THING, kARKAT  
AT: i KNOW i CAN DO THAT }:)

terminallyCapricious [TC] entered the memo DIA8OLICAL PLANNING

TC: HeY aLl :o)  
CG: THAT FUCKING QUIRK DRIVES ME INSANE, GAMZEE...  
TC: ShOoSh My PaLeSt Of PaLe BrOs.  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD GAMZEE. NO.  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
CG: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FACE RIGHT NOW!  
TC: HeH, nO pRoBlEm ;o)  
TC: HoNk.  
AG: Hah!!!!!!!! This is just the most hilarious thing I have seen in ages.  
CG: OH MY GOD...  
CG: GAMZEE IS NOT MY MOIRAIL.  
CG: I SAID HE WAS BECAUSE OF HIS BLOOD TO BE HONEST.  
CG: MOST PEOPLE ARE SCARED SHITLESS OF HIS CASTE.  
GA: This Is True  
GA: For My Caste It Is Their Unpredictability  
GA: It May Help If Gamzee Also Talked To This  
GA: What Was It You Called Her Karkat  
GA: The Psychotic Bitch  
AG: And people call me the psycho one.  
AG: At least I don’t go around not giving people chances.  
AG: Hell, it sucks the fun out of eeeeeeeeverything if no one is given a fighting chance!  
AG: Fuck this 8itch so hard.  
CG: FUCK HER ALL YOU WANT, VRISKA. SHE MAY ENJOY IT.  
AG: Haha, may8e I will ;;;;D  
CA: fuckin great  
AG: Aww someone’s jealous  
AG: I never said I was 8lack for her Eridan, god........  
AG: You are so fucking annoying.  
CG: AS MUCH AS I’D USUALLY LOVE TO SEE YOU GUYS ALL FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER, CAN WE PLEASE JUST... NOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW.  
CT: D-> the lowb100d is correct  
CT: D-> we should be working on strategy for when we are ready to storm their underground lair  
CG: ...EQUIUS HOW DO YOU KNOW I’M A LOWBLOOD?  
CG: I NEVER SAID I WAS A LOWBLOOD.  
CG: I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MY BLOOD.  
CG: I AM A MAN OF FUCKING MYSTERY.  
CT: D-> the way you speak is gutter trash   
CT: D-> only the lowb100ds speak like that  
CG: OH REALLY? BECAUSE AS FAR AS I REMEMBER, GAMZEE IS HIGHER THAN YOU AND HE TALKS EVEN WORSE.  
CG: SO FUCK YOUR THEORY UP ITS ASSHOLE AND USE IT AS A PAIL.  
CT: D-> so 100d.  
CG: BETTER BELIEVE IT!  
AA: i d0 n0t believe karkat is a l0wbl00d  
AA: i spent the day at his hive which is typical 0f a suburban midbl00d and had r0e f0r breakfast  
CA: wwhere the fuck do you get off on eatin fish products  
CG: I HAVE EATEN FISH AND FISH PRODUCTS BASICALLY AS LONG AS YOU HAVE FISH FUCK.  
CG: SO, WHAT THIS IS, AS SOLLUX SO NICELY PUT IT THIS AFTERNOON IS I AM FULL OF CONTRADICTIONS. TALK LIKE A LOWBLOOD, LIVE LIKE A MIDBLOOD, EATS LIKE A HIGHBLOOD.  
CG: WHICH ONE AM I EQUIUS?  
CT: D-> oh my  
CT: D-> i need to go grab a towel  
CG: HEH, YOU ARE ONE SICK FUCK.  
CG: GO GET YOUR DAMN TOWEL.  
CG: GOD HELP US ALL  
CG: IS IT AN ACTUAL MEDICAL PROBLEM YOU HAVE?  
CG: THAT WOULD BE A MIRACLE, GAMZEE.  
TC: RiGhT oN mY pAlEbRo  
TC: WoAh YoU oK?  
TC: tHaT lOoKeD lIkE iT hUrT  
CG: I’M FINE GAMZEE.  
CG: AS FINE AS I CAN BE WITH YOU NOW THINKING THIS RIDICULOUS PLAN OF MINE IS ACTUAL TRUTH WHEN IT COMES TO YOR PART. JUST... BE PROTECTIVE IF SOMEONE COMES AFTER ME, EXCEPT SOLLUX.  
CG: YOU WERE THERE WHEN I TOLD HIM IF I COULDN’T DO IT MYSELF HE SHOULD KILL ME.  
CG: UGH, SORRY GUYS, I AM OUT. I AM GETTING A HEADACHE STARING AT MY SCREEN. I NEED TO LIE DOWN FOR A BIT AND HOPE IT GOES AWAY IN TIME.  
CG: I AM SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANYTHING RIGHT NOW EXCEPT SLEEP.  
CG: I’M LOGGING OUT NOW. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THINGS TO DO IF I NEVER TALK TO ANY OF YOU FUCKS AGAIN ON ACCOUNT OF BEING DEAD.  
CG: EXCEPT YOU ARADIA, I COULD PROBABLY STILL TALK TO YOU.  
AA: if y0u d0 die c0me l00k me up  
AA: i will make sure y0u are in g00d c0mpany  
CG: YEAH THANKS.  
CG: NIGHT ALL

carcinoGeneticist logged out 


End file.
